LET ME GO
by Clairinee
Summary: "Biarkan aku pergi dan anggap semuanya baik-baik saja" - Xi Luhan "Ku mohon bertahanlah dan tetap berada disisiku untuk sementara ini" – Oh Sehun HUNHAN FF SEHUN!TOP LUHAN!BOTTOM


**LET ME GO**

Author by : Snow Sanee

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, and EXO member

Genre : Angst, Hurt/Comfort

Rate : T

Desclaimer : typo(s), yaoi, boys love, OOC, Oneshoot

Summary :

" _Biarkan aku pergi dan anggap semuanya baik-baik saja" –– Xi Luhan_

" _Ku mohon bertahanlah dan tetap berada disisiku untuk sementara ini" –– Oh Sehun_

Song by : Don't Go – EXO , Just One Day – BTS

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Termenung.

Itulah yang dilakukan beberapa jam oleh lelaki cantik ini.

Dia sibuk mengarungi lautan pikirannya, sesekali dia bergumam yang tidak jelas.

' _Tidak. Aku harus yakin dengan keputusanku, keputusanku sudah bulat.'_

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan gusar. "arghh.."

Dia menelungkupkan wajahnya kedalam selimut. Dia bingung ingin melakukan apa hari ini.

Tanpa sengaja ia menoleh kearah meja nakasnya.

Tergeletak sebuah bingkai foto dengan gambar dua orang lelaki yang sedang berpegangan tangan.

Dia tersenyum melihat foto itu.

' _Oh Sehun'_

Dia tercekat mengatakan nama lelaki itu.

Bagaimana bisa ia lupa dengan sosok lelaki tersayangnya itu.

' _Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?'_

Dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju balkon kamarnya.

Berusaha untuk menikmati semilir angin yang berlalu melewati tubuh kurusnya ini.

Dia tahu apa resiko yang akan dia hadapi nanti, namun dia bingung apa dia akan sanggup menghadapi resiko yang akan datang nanti.

Mau tidak mau dia tetap harus menghadapi kenyataan yang akan dialaminya nanti.

10:00 am, Thursday 9th October 2014

Tampak seorang lelaki duduk manis di sebuah café sambil menyesapi cappuccino-nya.

Orang-orang pun akan terpesona dengannya hari ini. Style-nya hari ini sangat kasual, dengan celana panjang, hoodie dan topi ala pelukis membuat orang-orang tahu bahwa dia sedang menunggu seseorang yang spesial untuknya.

Sesekali dia melirik jam tangannya. Bagaimana bisa orang yang ditunggunya ini datang terlambat, padahal dia sudah janji untuk datang tepat waktu.

' _Luhan, kau harus mengatakan ini kepadanya. Kau harus kuat. Kau sudah membuat keputusan ini, jadi kau harus tanggung resikonya. Fighting Xi Luhan!'_

5 menit kemudian

10 menit kemudian

15 menit kemudian

20 menit kemudian

"hosh.. hosh.. Luhannie, maafkan aku. Tadi manager tiba-tiba memanggilku ke kantornya makanya aku datang terlambat hosh.. hosh.."

Lelaki yang ditunggu darinya dari tadi akhirnya datang juga.

Sepertinya dia habis berlari sampai-sampai mengeluarkan peluh seperti itu.

"Sudahlah tak apa. Sehunnie duduklah, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

Sosok lelaki yang disuruh duduk ini seketika menautkan alisnya.

Memangnya ada apa kekasihnya ini tiba-tiba ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Dia hari ini tidak seperti biasanya, pikirnya begitu.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Sehun ini akhirnya duduk dan memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Memangnya ada apa hyung?"

"Sehun, kau tahu kan selama ini aku sering sakit-sakitan dan sekarang saja aku masih belum pulih sakitnya. Kau tahu kan aku sering keletihan beberapa bulan ini?'

"Ya, aku tahu hyung. Ada apa memangnya hyung?"

Luhan berusaha tidak menggubris pertanyaan Sehun, dia tetap melanjutkan dialognya.

"Kau tahu kan beberapa bulan ini kita sibuk dengan konser kita? Kau tahu kan aku sudah cedera untuk keberapa kalinya?"

"Hyung, cukup! Hyung memangnya ingin membiacarakan apa? Aku tahu semua hyung. Tolong kita ke inti ceritanya saja. Memangnya ada hubungan apa tentang pertanyaan tadi dengan masalah hyung?"

Sehun sedikit risih dengan pertanyaan Luhan yang menurutnya melambat-lambatkan cerita.

"Sehunnie.."

"hmm…"

"Aku capek, aku sudah muak dengan kondisi seperti ini. Aku ingin bebas, aku merasa terkekang dengan keadaan yang seperti ini."

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

Lagi-lagi kekasihnya ini membingungkan pikirannya.

"Aku ingin keluar dari entertainment ini, Sehun."

Dia terkejut mendengar perkataan dari Luhan. Dia menatap tidak percaya. Dia menatap mata sang kekasihnya, berharap kekasihnya tadi hanya bercanda saja.

Seolah-olah Luhan bisa membaca pikiran Sehun.

"Dan aku tidak sedang bercanda, Sehun"

"Hyung, apa maksudmu semuanya ini? Kau berbohong kan? Ayolah hyung, ini bukanlah April Mop, jadi hyung tak perlu membohongiku dengan cara seperti ini."

Sehun memegang tangan kekasihnya sambil mengelus punggung tangan kekasihnya yang halus.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku tidak bercanda dan aku serius."

"Kenapa hyung tiba-tiba membuat keputusan ini? Kenapa bisa hyung membuat keputusan ini tanpa persetujuanku dengan member lain? Kenapa hyung bisa setega ini? Apa hyung tidak mengerti perasaanku sekarang ini seperti apa? Apa kau gila hyung? Kau tidak sedang mengigau 'kan? "

"…"

"Hyung, kumohon jawablah pertanyaanku."

Si empu yang ditanya ini hanya diam. Dia terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi yang diberikan oleh lelaki dihadapannya ini. Dia bingung harus menjawab yang mana. Isi otaknya sekarang ini kosong.

Tes..

Setetes air bening dengan mulus jatuh dipipi Luhan.

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku. Ku mohon maafkan aku."

Sehun akhirnya kebingungan, dia membuat kekasihnya menangis.

"Hyung kenapa menangis?"

"Maafkan aku telah membuat keputusan yang sepihak seperti ini. Tapi keputusanku ini sudah bulat, sehunnie. Aku tetap harus melanjutkan keputusan ini. Aku sudah memberikan surat pernyataan ku untuk mengundurkan diri dari SM entertainment dan sekarang surat keluar ku sedang diproses."

Dia menganga. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya ini membuat keputusan seenak perutnya. Apa dia tidak memikirkan perasaannya sekarang?

Oh, come on. Apa dia bodoh sekarang?

"Hyung.. bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini?

"Maafkan aku. Aku pergi, Sehunnie. Sampai jumpa di dorm nanti malam."

Sehun hanya bisa melihat punggung kekasihnya menjauh sampai akhirnya matanya tertutupi dengan cairan bening yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

04:00 pm, Saturday 11th October 2014

Mengurung diri.

Inilah aktivitas sehari-hari kedua luhan setelah termenung.

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar. Dia belum sama sekali berbicara dengan member lainnya.

Palingan jika dia keluar, hanya untuk ke wc atau mengambil makanan dan minuman. Namun itu saja jarang dilakukan olehnya.

Hari ini adalah hari diumumkannya Luhan keluar dari EXO secara resmi.

Dia tahu, fans nya pasti sangat kecewa berat dengannya, dia tahu bahwa fansnya akan sangat marah dengannya. Dia tahu bahwa fansnya akan membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

Dia sudah bersiap menerima kenyataan ini. Toh, dia yang sudah membuat keputusan ini, dia juga sudah berjanji untuk menanggung setiap resiko yang akan terjadi.

Dia mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di sebelahnya.

Dia membuka kunci handphonenya. Terlihatlah wallpaper handphonenya yang menampilkan wajah Luhan yang bersemu ketika pipi kanannya dicium oleh kekasihnya, Oh Sehun.

Tes..

Oh, tidak. Lagi-lagi dia meneteskan air matanya.

Mengapa ia bisa secengeng ini jika teringat Sehun? Mengapa ia bisa lemah jika ada Sehun? Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapannya.

Dia menepis air matanya dan melanjutkan ke acara mengutak-atik handphonenya kembali.

Dia membuka aplikasi Instagram dan bersiap untuk meng-upload sebuah foto sepertinya.

" _I just want all of you to know that I love you all" – luexolu_

Mungkin foto yang dia unggah dipostingan akun instagramnya adalah gambar terakhirnya, mungkin saja. Itulah ungkapan perasaannya untuk para fansnya.

Dia tidak sanggup melihat komentar dari fansnya nanti, mungkin akan ada kata-kata kasar yang terlontar dari mulut mereka.

Ia berharap fansnya tahu kalau ia mencintai mereka dengan sepenuh hati.

Termasuk untuk seorang OH SEHUN.

Sebuah pesan masuk dari orang tersayangnya. Oh Sehun.

 _From : My Sehuunie_

 _I KNOW, hyung._

 _To : My Deer_

Luhan tahu, pasti Sehun melihat postingannya. Ia membalas kata-kata yang ada di foto yang barusan tadi di upload-nya.

Dia juga sudah beberapa hari ini tidak bertemu dan berbicara dengan Sehun.

Ia harap Sehun juga mengerti dengan keadaanya sekarang ini.

Dia sekarang sedang tertekan. Dia sudah letih, dia merasa tenaganya selama ini terlalu diperas dan tidak dihargai.

Perasaanya sekarang bercampuk aduk. Dia tahu bahwa keputusan ia keluar terlalu cepat namun ini sudah terjadi. Dia tidak bisa mengelak.

Jalani saja apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Dia membaringkan tubuhnya.

Berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang sangat letihnya ini.

Berusaha untuk menutup mata menuju alam mimpi nya.

Dia tetap tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Handphonenya terus bordering, mungkin itu notifikasi dari fansnya.

Ia lupa untuk mengheningkan handphonenya itu. Akhirnya ia mengambil kembali handphone-nya itu.

Dia sejenak melihat beranda instagram.

Dia melihat postingan nuna-nya Chanyeol, Park Yoora, seperti Sehun. Yoora nuna membalas postingan Luhan tadi.

" _WE KNOW." – parkyoora_

08:00 am, Sunday 12th October 2014

Hari ini adalah hari kelima Luhan mengurung diri di kamarnya.

Luhan termenung sambil terpaku pada pemandangan dari kaca balkonnya itu.

Entah apa yang dipikikannya sekarang ini.

Wajah Luhan dari hari ke hari mulai mentirus, mungkin karena kurangnya gizi yang ia dapat lima hari ini.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Lamunannya terbuyar ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung…"

Dia ingat suara ini, suara kekasihnya.

"Hyung, bolehkah aku masuk? Aku membawakan sarapan untukmu."

"…"

"Hyung?"

"…"

Tak ada jawaban dari pemilik kamarnya, membuat Oh Sehun memilih untuk langsung masuk kedalam kamar Luhan.

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada apa dengan dirimu?"

"Hyung, aku membawakan sarapan untukmu, ayo dimakan hyung."

Orang yang diajak bicara ini tetap tak mengahlikan pandanganya kearah kaca balkonnya.

"Luhannie…"

Akhirnya orang dihadapannya ini akhirnya menoleh.

"hmm.. lama sekali aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu."

Sehun ingat bahwa ia akhir-akhir ini sering memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan _Hyung_.

"Sehunnie, aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan sarapan ke kamarku. Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Hyung, aku ini kekasihmu. Aku tidak akan pernah repot jika menyangkut dirimu. Maafkan aku akhir-akhir ini tidak berbicara padamu. Aku hanya ingin memberi waktu menyendiri untuk dirimu." kata Sehun sambil mengelus rambut surai Luhan.

"Terima kasih, Sehunnie." jawab Luhan sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya.

Cup.

Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan dengan sekejap.

"Lama sekali aku tidak melihat senyuman manis itu. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukannya."

Lelaki cantik ini hanya tersenyum dan mengambil makanan sarapannya.

Sehun lega akhirnya ia bisa membuat Luhan tersenyum kembali walaupun bukan senyuman bahagia yang biasa ia lukiskan di bibir mungilnya.

"Hyung.."

Si empu yang dipanggil hanya mengangguk tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

"Kau benar-benar serius dengan ini?"

"Jika tidak serius, aku tidak akan mungkin menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri ke pihak SM Entertainment"

"Hyung, jadi sekarang kau bagaimana? Apa hyung mau kembali ke China lagi seperti Kris hyung?"

"…."

Dia terdiam. Sehun benar, setelah ia keluar, ia tidak akan mungkin tinggal di dorm lagi. Dia mungkin akan diusir dari sini.

Pikirannya tetap kalut. Sampai-sampai panggilan Sehun tidak dihiraukannya.

"Hyung! Kau dengar aku?"

"Ah.. maafkan aku. A..a-aku tidak tahu Sehunnie. Aku masih memikirkannya sekarang. Tapi sepertinya aku akan kembali ke rumah."

"Tidak, hyung. Tidak!"

"Sehunnie…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak! Apa kau tidak dengar hyung? Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkan kau pergi dari sini, Tidak akan pernah!"

Luhan terkesiap mendengar perkataan Sehun. Jarang sekali Sehun menggertak Luhan dengan menggunakan suara sekeras itu. Dia tak habis pikir Sehun bisa melakukan itu kepadanya yang notabene adalah kekasihnya.

BRAKKK!

Sehun membanting daun pintu dengan keras.

Dia berhenti sesaat di luar pintu kamar Luhan. Dia sangat kesal mendengar perkataan Luhan, bagaimana bisa ia membuat keputusan bodoh lagi. Dia beranjak ke kamarnya. Mungkin untuk menyendiri sebentar.

Sedangkan Luhan yang masih ada di dalam kamar masih terkejut.

Dia tidak percaya Sehun melakukan itu kepadanya. Tak lama, air matanya mulai menetes indah di pipi mulusnya. Bagaiman bisa ia menyakiti perasaan kekasihnya. Padahal ia hanya mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Aku harus meminta maaf dengannya."

Ceklek.

Luhan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sangat asing rasanya memegang knop pintu ini, ia lama tak membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hyung!"

"Lama tidak melihatmu hyung."

"Apa kabar hyung?"

"Huwaahh, aku merindukanmu hyung."

Beginilah isi dorm sekarang, Riuh. Apa begitu asingnya dia sampai teman-temannya gaduh melihat dirinya keluar dari tempat persemediannya.

Dia tiba di depan kamar Sehun. Dia ragu ingin mengetuk pintu itu. Dia takut Sehun bertambah marah dengannya. Dia mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya hanya untuk mengetuk pintu itu.

"Sehunnie~ bolehkah aku masuk? Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Sehun sebenarnya sedang tak ingin bicara, namun apa daya jika kekasihnya berbicara lembut seperti itu mau tak mau dia tetap akan melakukannya.

"Masuklah hyung"

Kreett..

"Sehunnie…"

Luhan memeluk Sehun dari belakang dengan manja. Sehun terkejut dengan perlakuan Luhan yang tiba-tiba.

Dia masih diam, dia bingung ingin membalas apa. Dia menunggu apa yang dilakukan Luhan lagi kepadanya.

"Sehunnie…" panggil sekali lagi oleh Luhan.

"Kau masih marah dengan ku? Maafkan aku." tanya Luhan dengan sendu.

"Tidak, aku tidak marah dengan mu hyung."

"Hanya saja…"

Sehun berhenti berbicara sesaat. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam.

"Aku hanya kecewa padamu jika kau benar-benar melakukan hal itu."

Pelukan Luhan semakin erat setelah mendengar perkataan dari Sehun.

Dia bingung. Dia memang benar-benar akan melakukan hal itu. Namun sekarang, Sehun sudah berkata ia akan kecewa jika ia melakukannya. Oh tuhanku, bagaimana bisa seperti ini akhirnya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini, Luhan memikirkan rencana setelah ia keluar dari EXO, dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berencana pulang ke Negara kelahirannya, China. Mungkin ia pikir, ia akan melakukan hal sama yang dilakukan oleh Kris hyung. Namun rencana ini hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia akan bertaruh kuat bahwa member lain akan kecewa dan marah mendengar hal ini. Aku memang sering membuat member lain kecewa, runtuknya sendiri.

Kembali pada topic cerita yang tadi.

Luhan bingung ingin menjawab apa. Ia tak sanggup jika ia akan berkata bahwa ia akan pergi ke China. Ayolah Luhan, cepat pikirkan sesuatu, pikirnya.

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

'Astaga, Luhan. Bagaiman bisa mengucapkan hal bodoh seperti ini. Luhan dimana otak pintarmu sekarang, hah?' runtuknya ssendiri.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah denganmu." Sehun membalikkan badan Luhan. Dia menatap intens manik-manik mata hazzle dari Luhan. Merenungi bahwa ia sangat bersyukur memiliki seorang pujaan hati yang sangat sempurna seperti Luhan.

Orang yang ditatap mengedipkan kedua matanya dengan lucu. Kau tahu, aku gugup Sehun-ah, batin Luhan.

"hmm… bagaiaman kalau begitu kita pergi ke taman bermain, sudah lama kita tak pergi ke sana. Aku juga merindukan meminum bubble tea" kata Luhan sambil mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya.

Sehun mencubit pipi tirus Luhan dengan gemas.

"Ayo, aku juga rindu ingin minum bubble tea."

Sehun menggandeng Luhan keluar kamar dengan senyuman gembiranya. Sedangkan member lain hanya berpikir, mereka sudah baikan ternyata.

 _ **Taman bermain, 03.00 pm**_

"Sehunnie, aku ingin beli itu." rengek Luhan sambil menunjuk toko yang menjual harum manis.

Luhan tertarik dengan warna pink dari harum manis. Bukankah pink juga warna kesukaannya. Mungkin itu salah satu faktor Luhan ingin membeli itu.

"Tidak boleh, itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan gigimu. Nanti kau bisa terserang penyakit gula darah jika hyung makan itu."

"Yasudah, kau dan eomma ku sama saja. Aku benci kalian."

Luhan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

Sedangkan Sehun setelah ia melihat Luhan pergi, ia pun segera mencari Luhan. Luhan cepat sekali menghilang, yatuhan bagaimana kalau dia diculik atau tersesat? Dasar merepotkan saja, pikir Sehun.

Tampak seorang namja sedang membeli bubble tea. Sehun tahu kalau itu adalah Luhannya.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan.

"Luhannie, kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan kau disini ternyata. Aku takut kau tersesat, jangan kabur seperti tadi."

Luhan menyenggol sikunya ke perut Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya tertawa dalam kesakitan.

"Ya! Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil? Aku ini lebih tua 4 tahun darimu tahu."

"Hehe, maafkan aku hyung, aku 'kan hanya bercanda. Oh ya apa kau membelikanku juga?"

"Enak saja, beli sendiri. Bukankah kau punya banyak uang?"

"Ya.. hyung, kau jahat padaku. Satu bubble tea saja tidak mau kau belikan."

"Biarin.. Jadi kau mau beli atau tidak? Kalau mau beli akan kutunggu kau disini. Kalu tidak kita pergi saja."

Wajah cemberut yang seakan-akan dibuat oleh Sehun. Dia terpaksa membeli sendiri bubble teanya. Luhan menyebalkan sekali hari ini, pikir Sehun.

 _ **05.00 pm, di jalanan Myeong-dong.**_

Tampak dua sejoli ini sedang bergembira. Senyuman tak lepas dari dua namja ini. Mereka tidak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain. Kalian tahu, jika mereka seperti ini, serasa dunia adalah milik mereka berdua.

"Luhannie, ayo kita berfoto." ajak Sehun.

"Ayo."

Mereka pun berselfie ria, ekspresi wajah lucu kadang-kadang dikeluarkan oleh mereka. Setelah itu mereka memilih satu foto untuk dijadikan wallpaper handphone mereka. Sehun memakai foto saat Luhan sedang mecium pipinya. Begitu juga Luhan, ia menggunakan foto saat Sehun sedang mencium pipi kirinya. Kemudian mereka pun berjalan kembali.

Mereka berjalan kaki saat pulang dan resikonya mereka pun belum sampai di dorm walaupun hari sudah gelap. Remang-remang lampu jalan menghiasi jalanan. Malam ini terasa sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan ini.

Terbesit sesuatu di pikiran Sehun. Dia mulai menatap wajah Luhan yang berjalan di sampingnya. Dia menatap wajahnya, dahinya, hidungnya, pipinya dan– bibirnya. Sehun terdiam kaku melihat bibi cherry Luhan. Luhan bibirnya. Sehun terdiam kaku melihat bibi cherry Luhan. Luhan yang ditatap bingung melihat wajah kekasihnya.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Tidak kok, tidak ada apa-apa." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Kondisi jalan ini sepi. Suasananya remang-remang. Mungkin ini yang membuat ia memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Tapi sudah lama ia tak mencium bibir itu. Oh tidak, ia sangat merindukan rasa manis dari bibir kekasihnya itu.

"Luhan.."

"Iya, ada ap––." Luhan tercekat setelah Sehun menariknya ke tembok di pinggir jalan. Sehun mengunci dirinya dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan menatap Sehun takut.

"Kau mau apa Sehun-ah?"

Sehun tidak berbicara sama sekali, dia menatap Luhan dengan intensnya dan sebuah seringaian terlukis indah di bibir Sehun. Dia mulai mempersempit jarak wajah mereka. Luhan terdiam kaku. Ia bingung ingin melakukan apa. Sehun terus mempersempit jarak mereka dan matanya tertuju ke bibir plum Luhan. Akhirnya bibir mereka pun bersentuhan. Tanpa disadari Luhan menikmatinya, ia pun mulai membalas ciumannya dan akhirnya terjadi, mereka saling berpautan, melumat, memainkan lidahnya, dan sesekali mendesah.

Dan pada malam itu, mereka terhanyut dalam hawa nafsu yang tiada tara.

 _ **At Dorm, 10.00 am**_

Kringg~

Sebuah pesan masuk di handphone Sehun. Dia tersenyum melihat siapa yang mengirimkannya sms, Luhan.

Ia membuka pesan itu dan tampak wajah kebingungan dari Sehun. Dia menautkan sebah alisnya.

From : My Luhannie

Sehun-ah, aku ada dialtar atas gedung, cepatlah kesini. Aku menunggumu. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu.

Sehun buru-buru ke atas gedung, tak biasanya Luhan mengajak ia kesini. Sehun pun sampai dan ia melihat Luhan yang sedang menikmati sejuknya angin di altar atas gedung ini. Luhan pun akhirnya menyadari kedatangan Sehun. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya dan kemudian kembali pda posisi semula.

Sehun menghampirinya. Tidak ada pembicaraan. Mereka diam dalam keheningan. Tak ada yang mendahulukan pembicaraan yang pada akhirnya Sehun pun canggung dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Luhannie, ada apa?"

"Kau ingat tidak saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku akan kembali ke China?"

"Maksudmu hyung?"

"Aku akan kembali ke China besok."

"HAH!? BESOK? Kau gila hyung. Bagaimana bisa kau baru menyebutkannya sekarang."

"Maafkan aku, Sehunnie. Aku harus melakukan hal ini."

"Tidak, hyung! Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal ini. Bagaimana dengan hubungan kita?"

"Tidak bisakah kau hidup tanpaku?"

"Hyung, apa yang kau katakan? Kau sudah tahu kan apa jawabannya, tidak bisa hyung, tidak akan bisa. Tidak bisakah kita berpacaran jarak jauh?"

"Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu, sehun-ah."

"Malahan jika kau pergi, kau akan menggangguku, Luhan hyung."

"Sehunnie, maafkan aku."

Luhan tak dapat membendung lagi air matanya. Sungai bening pun lolos mengalir di pipi tirusnya. Dia tahu hal ini menyakiti perasaannya dan perasaan Sehun. Tapi apa kala, dia memang harus melakukannya.

"Sehun.. hiks.. maafkan aku .. hiks.. kumohon maafkan aku."

"Hyung… kau jahat."

Luhan terkejut mendengar ucapan dari Sehun. Sebegitu jahatkah dirinya selama ini.

Suasana kembali hening. Mereka sibuk akan pikirannya masing-masing.

"Sehun-ah, besok aku akan berada di terminal E. Jika kau mau datang, datanglah pukul 08.00 pagi. Jika tidak, tidak apa-apa. Aku harap kita tetap berteman selamanya."

Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan sosok Sehun yang sedang rapuh. Sehun terduduk lemah di lantai altar ini. Air mata pun akhirnya membanjiri kedua pipinya.

"Aku harap kau kuat, Sehun-ah."

"Kau jahat hyung.. kau jahat."

 _ **At terminal E, Incheon airport. 07.45 a.m.**_

Luhan sibuk memainkan rubik kesayangannya. Kepergiannya hari ini menuju China tidak ada orang yang mengtahui keculai member EXO. Jadi dia bebas ingin melakukan apa disini tanpa ada flash-flash dari lampu kamera. Dia sesekali melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia nampak begitu gelisah. Ia tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh berharap, tetapi setidaknya jika bocah itu datang mungkin kepergiannya hari ini cukup lega jika ia datang kesini.

'aku tahu ia tidak akan datang kesini dan bodohnya aku terlalu mengharapkan dia kesini dan memelukku dari belakang untuk terakhir kalinya.' batin Luhan.

"Mungkin sudah waktunya aku ke ruang tunggu." ucap Luhan dengan wajah tertunduk.

Ia mulai mengambil tas ranselnya dan memainkan kembali rubiknya. Setidaknya rubik ini akan menemaninya dalam perjalanan pesawatnya.

Grep.

Seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia tahu siapa yang memeluknya itu. Luhan tidak percaya ia akan datang kesini dan memeluknya dari belakang sesuai apa yang diharapkannya. Apa orang ini peramal?, pikir Luhan.

"Sehun, kau akhirnya datang. Syukurlah, ku pikir kau tidak akan datang."

"Mana bisa aku tidak datang untuk kepergian kekasihku."

"Sehun-ah.."

"Terserah kau mau bilang apa. Aku tetap menganggapmu kekasihku."

"dan apa kau benar-benar pergi hari ini? Ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Biarkan aku pergi dan anggap semuanya baik-baik saja"

"bagaimana bisa aku menganggap ini baik-baik saja, hyung?"

"Kau harus mencobanya, Sehun-ah."

"Ku mohon bertahanlah dan tetap berada disisiku untuk sementara ini"

"Maafkan aku, Sehun-ah dan––"

Suara panggilan penumpang menuju China untuk ke ruang tunggu sudah terdengar. Dan artinya dua namja ini harus berpisah sekarang.

"Biarkan aku pergi, Sehun-ah. Kau harus kuat tanpa ku. Kau itu lelaki bukan?"

Tangan mereka berdua yang mulanya saling berpaut akhirnya pelan-pelan dilepaskan oleh Luhan. Sehun sebenarnya tak rela melihat kepergian Luhan. Namun ia pikir ini mungkin adalah hari terakhirnya untuk melihat Luhannya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sehun-ah. Semoga kita berjumpa lagi. Jika kau sempat, datanglah ke rumahku."

"Selamat tinggal, hyung. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu."

Mereka saling melambaikan tangannya sampai akhirnya berhenti saat Luhan sudah menghilang di antara kerumunan penumpang.

"Selamat tinggal, hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

"Selamat tinggal, Aku mencintaimu juga Sehunnie."

The end.


End file.
